


Too Cold

by lueccid (orphan_account)



Series: dream/technoblade fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, Implied Relationships, M/M, Memories, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lueccid
Summary: Technoblade feels cold
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: dream/technoblade fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026327
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	Too Cold

Technoblade feels cold.

The winter breeze tickles his cheeks, the coldness gripping him tightly, sinking into him, and he shivers. He licked his lips, finding them too dry and chapped.

He stares as snowflakes fall from the sky, dropping onto the floor, coating it in a thick level of snow. It's quiet.

He doesn't like it.

_"You're going to get sick."_

_Techno turned his head, smiling softly when Dream wrapped a blanket around him, his cape discarded to the side, forgotten for a few hours._

_"You treat me so well, love." Techno purred, eyes half-hooded, opening his arms and practically purring when Dream immediately dives into him. He gave a soft groan of appreciation, warmth surrounding him, Dream's strong arms safe and grounding._

_"You're such a dummy." Dream laughs, his scruff tickling Techno's forehead, not a foreign feeling._

_"But I'm YOUR dummy."_

_Dream wheezes, shaking against him, and Techno smiles again, grinning. He feels much warmer, and he's sure it's not just because of the blanket or Dream's body._

Techno blinks, tears blurring his vision. He digs his fingers into his palm, forcing down the lump in his throat.

He could faintly feel Dream, his arms around him, warm breath puffing against his ear. He could smell him, a heather smell, mixed with the scent of an upcoming storm and of citrus. He could hear his laugh, hear his booming but friendly voice.

Dream.

Gods, he missed him so badly.

Technoblade feels cold.


End file.
